


煩惱就找愛人吧

by jifeigoutiao



Category: 3JSB, omiryu - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao
Kudos: 4





	煩惱就找愛人吧

臣坐在工作桌前，雙手托著頭嘟著嘴，像朵花花一樣。煩惱啊。沒有新念頭，新歌進展卡住了。「嗯...嘖！」他撓了撓針織帽子，又把帽子脫下來梳理一下頭髮，重新戴上。「嗯？沒頭緒嘛？」帶著黑框眼鏡穿著中東石油王子浴袍的隆二拿著水杯剛好經過臣的工作房，兩位音樂人的工作房就在旁邊，不過隆二的在走廊的最尾，所以走出客廳的時候一定會經過臣的房間。臣把椅子旋轉過來對著隆二，張開雙臂，抱抱。隆二乖乖的走進房間，放下水杯，把臣摟進懷裡，臣則是環著隆二的下盆，把臉埋進隆二的胸膛，撒嬌的糊了幾下，又吸了一大口隆隆，真香。「呣」大狼狼撒嬌了啦。隆二順了順臣的帽子，輕輕的拍著，「休息一會吧，嗯？」，哄孩子的語氣。懷中的狼崽點了點頭，還是環著隆二不放，隆二只好繼續輕輕拍著狼崽子的頭，時間彷彿停止了般。

不知道過了多久，臣突然站了起來，隆二被他托了起來，就像抱著個五歲小孩在臂彎一樣。「嗯？」隆二無辜的俯視著臣，不明所以。臣把隆二抱到旁邊的空桌子上，自己拉張椅子坐下繼續埋在隆二懷裡。隆二無聊了，把臣的帽子給摘下來，把玩著他的頭髮，要不給他扎個小辮子。小狼突然動了起來，頭在隆二的肚子磨來磨去。隆二停下手上的小辮子低頭看了看，「嗯？怎麼啦」，小狼沒回答他，只是咬著一樣東西一把扯開了。雖然隆二的中東石油王子浴袍下不是裸體，起碼有件T-shirt和短褲，這樣猛的被人鬆開了浴袍還是有點想遮住身體的想法。沒錯，登坂．狼．廣臣用口把隆二浴袍的繩子給扯開了，然後哄著哄著把頭鑽進白色T-shirt的裡面。隆二看著那件快要被拉扯得鬆弛的T-shirt無奈的嘆了口氣，隔著衣服順著狼毛，怎麼有種懷孕了在摸北鼻的感覺。

臣貼著隆二的胸膛，側了側頭，嗯，是隆二的心跳聲，皺著的眉頭也舒緩了點，真的安心。可是還是煩惱著。牙癢又懊惱的幼狼一口咬住了某樣突起的東西，細力的啃啃啃啃啃，張大口咬咬咬咬咬，又像渴求著母乳的幼崽一樣吸、舔。臣看著那慢慢突起的乳頭，伸出舌頭輕輕挑逗了一下，早已細聲呻吟著的隆二被這一下小動作刺激到，整個人縮了一縮，在衣服裡面的臣看到隆二的橫隔膜陷了進去，注意到了隆二的腹肌，拉著舌頭從胸膛舔到了褲頭，又順著肌肉紋理摸索到另一個乳頭。臣一邊咬著，一邊用手指頭在隆二的另一邊乳頭上畫圈，又張大手捏捏隆二那大胸，嗯，手感挺好的。

臣扯開了隆二的褲頭，一根充了血的棒狀物蹦了出來，依然在衣服裡頭的臣不假思索把小隆二一下含進口裏，大力吸著。隆二倒抽了一口氣，漲起了的乳頭在白色T-Shirt上撐起了兩點。他向後靠著牆，張開著雙腿享受著臣口中的溫暖，呻吟著、嬌喘著，看不見戀人在自己下身吞吞吐吐的樣子增添了一份媚惑，此時的隆二比起平時還要敏感。臣含著隆二的分身，用舌頭繞了柱身一圈，又沿著突起的青筋而上，啵了一下龜頭又吸著鈴口，然後又重新把半根含在口裏。臣越含越深，把隆二整個性器都吞進口裏，喉嚨深處柔軟的部分抖震著，卻又包著隆二的龜頭，每次臣吞口水都會更加緊緻的包圍著小隆二。隆二只能聽見臣吸啜的聲音，臣的口中就像真空一樣緊緊的吸著自己，不提臣不知道從哪裡學會的口技，一下虛一下實。

隆二很快就受不了，射了，臣吞下了所有液體，還使勁的在鈴口多吸了幾口，隆二感覺到一陣虛脫，腰軟了下來。臣從衣服裡面抽頭出來，舔著嘴唇，一臉欲求不滿，站了起來，帶著情慾的一雙眼睛控到隆二臉前，隆二感覺自己都要沈浸在這眼神之中。臣把隆二的褲子連著內褲一把扯掉，扔到地上，再把自己的褲子拉下一半，剛好讓巨根倘露出來。他勾著隆二的腰，把身體拉近隆二張開的雙腳，巨根抵在已經微微擴張了的小穴，可以把龜頭的一半塞進洞裏了。臣還想直接插入，可是再深入多一點的時候隆二已經吃痛的緊緊抓住他的肩膊，「痛...」隆二小聲低吟著，眼泛淚光。「好好好，對不起」臣俯身吻走淚點，卻又惡意的使勁插進了多一段，「嗚啊...！不可以！真的不可以！」隆二閉著眼睛，神情極度痛苦，小鬍子和鼻子都皺成了一塊，大幅度的深呼吸著。臣連忙抽出，緊緊的摟著快要哭的愛人。等待隆二冷靜了點後他親吻著隆二的臉頰，在耳邊低聲說，「對不起對不起，很痛嗎？」，隆二稍微帶著哭腔的抱怨「當然痛啦！你試一下不喝水就吞大豆棒試試！能塞進去嗎！？不能！！」，臣輕輕的拍著隆二的後腦，「好好好，對不起對不起，我還是用潤滑劑好嗎？」，隆二鼓起臉「你說呢？」

臣手掛在隆二後背，一手摸著抽屜的把手，把潤滑劑拿了出來。他扭開蓋子直接塞到隆二的洞口，把液體擠了進去。突然而來的冰冷感使得隆二又抖了一抖，驚呼了一聲，臣趁機進入到隆二體內，滿意的壞笑著，那聲驚呼瞬間變了呻吟。臣慢慢的進出，感受著隆二裡面凹凸不致，手壓著隆二的背借力，側著頭竊取著隆二口中的空氣。臣充滿愛意和憐憫的和隆二對視，隆二因被撞擊著而抖動的身體配上張開的小嘴顯得更性感。臣把手指伸進隆二口中，小色情鬼吸啜著臣的手指，還帶舔。附著隆二唾液的手指向下滑，隔著衣服經過鎖骨、乳頭，直到兩人交合的位置。臣邊抽插著，手指在穴口打轉，隆二氣若游絲的說「不要...想著把手指...也插進去！」，臣輕聲說「沒試過又怎麼就要拒絕了呢？」，隆二低喘著「再撐大...臣的就不夠了哦」。

臣停下了腰部和手中的動作，雙手撐著桌面，隆二還在喘氣。「什麼不夠？」臣壓前，性器也慢慢滑進隆二深處，他捏住隆二的乳頭，一手托著隆二的腰，「這樣就滿足了嘛，我還沒完全插進去哦」，的確，距離兩人完全接合還有一段距離，「我都還沒嫌你沒完全擴張你就嫌不夠大了哦」臣手中力道越來越大，「痛痛痛痛痛！乳頭、乳頭要被壓扁了、要、要捅進內臟了！」隆二的小拳拳打在臣身上，軟綿綿的。臣放開了手，掀起隆二的衣服，咬住了另一邊乳頭，看著隆二的淚在眼眶裡打轉，臣最喜歡欺負隆二了。啃咬著啃咬著，隆二想要推開臣，「要出血了啦！」，臣鬆開了口，兩邊都紅紅腫腫的，哼，看你怎麼穿衣服。不過趁著隆二專注在被咬的時候，臣已經實踐了另一件事。臣指了指兩人交合的位置，「隆二你看」，隆二抬起頭，只見臣的下體已經完全沒入自己體內，「欸？」，臣開始慢慢動了起來，「等、等等！」，「不好好固定一下可是會收縮的」臣邊說邊加大力道撞向隆二。

被填滿的隆二聽著肉體相撞的聲音，自己內部則是越縮越緊，張開的雙腿也不知覺的想合併在一起。臣推開隆二的雙腿，掐著隆二的纖腰就是一陣撞擊，也不管旁邊的電話在響了。他低吼著，發洩著，隆二的叫床聲對他來說就是最悅耳的音樂。臣把隆二壓低，撐在桌子上不停抽插，又俯身啃咬隆二的鎖骨和喉結。他摟著隆二的肩膊，在隆二耳邊低喘，低聲問道「隆二...可以射在裡面嗎」。隆二哪裡還有神志聽他說話，嗯嗯嗯的，繼續放聲淫叫。臣舔了舔隆二張開的嘴唇，低頭衝刺。臣低鳴著，喘著粗氣，汗水淋灕，猛的一下子推到最深處，臣的根部都碰到隆二的股瓣了。濃稠的液體注入隆二體內，而臣則累到伏在了隆二的身上。

隆二摟著懷裡的大狼，兩人都不斷喘氣，隆二調整著呼吸，又順著大狼狼的毛。「累了？」隆二輕聲問著懷裡的狼，沒回覆，只是不斷的短喘。隆二掙扎著起來，把臣推回椅子上，任由他坐下繼續伏在自己的大腿上。隆二俯身吻了臣大汗淋漓的額頭，愛憐的握住了臣的手，大狼狼閉上眼睛享受著被梳毛的感覺，又摟著隆二撒起嬌來。


End file.
